Cotton Sheets
by b4tmans
Summary: COMPLETE: Arriving in Rivendale is a relief for Winnie and also for Kili. Finally he has the chance to confront her and things go— well, you'll see. Kili/OC, oneshot written as a gift. M for smut.


**A/N:** So, just a bit of a note, this was for ecto1B, my sister from another mister. She wanted a bit of a Kili/OC and boy did this turn smutty. But, in return I got a beautifully written Thorin/OC story (called Campfire, which you should all check out as well!). Without further adieu, eat your heart out ladies.

* * *

The elves had not taken too kindly to the notion of a kind, small, woman traveling among a boisterous pack of thirteen dwarves, one grey wizard and one meekly hobbit. Though Winnie had no distaste for the company, the elves most _certainly_ did, and upon their arrival in Rivendale she was pulled aside as the other were escorted to dinner.

The small woman had squeaked when the significantly taller and more _graceful _female elves took her by the arms gently and escorted her down the opposite hall from the dwarves. Kili and Fili both called out to her, and she shot them a wide eyed look, like a deer in the line of sight of an arrow.

With a gentle push, one of her escorts whispered in elfish and Winnie took it as a sign to hurry up her pace. Her leather boots that were ragged from the constant used seemed track mud down the marble hallways' floor, but the elves did not comment.

The moment they opened the door, the warm temperature of the room met her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt. The bath reeked of herbs and soaps, and the air hung thick with steam. Winnie, who had not had a proper bath in a _very _long time, did not complain. Instead, when a genteel elf wandered over to her and motioned to take her clothes, Winnie complied quickly, eager to immerse herself in the warm pool of water that lay down the steps. Self consciously wrapping two arms around herself, she waited for one of the two elves to nod, and once she did, Winnie almost jumped into the water.

Her sense buzzed, and she grinned, bobbing under the deep water.

"It must be difficult to travel so far from home."

A voice, one of a woman's, caused Winnie to stop splashing the warm water. Her eyes met that of a tall, pale, elf. Her hair, trailing down her back in gracious golden spirals, let Winnie jealous and a bit self conscious. Her own hair was a mousy brown, which tended to stick out at odd angles. Kili, that damn dwarf, would always pat down the strands with a smirk. She would often stop him with the swat of her hand, but more recently, she had noticed how gentle he was being, so she didn't bother. _He was... well, probably tired_, Winnie told herself. But she knew he was starting to feel the way she felt about him.

"But you are in strong and charming company, my dear," she smiled, "And many would risk their lives for you. These men... They may forget you are a woman. So, it is our duty to remind them."

Winnie swallowed and only nodded. _It was true._ Sometimes even _she _forget she was a woman and not one of the chuckling dwarves. This difference only truly came when her time of the month did and when fighting was at hand. Winnie could not handle a blade, but she could handle a ladle and cooking was often her job along the trip. Sewing, and tying horses as well. But the men made it seem like she was one of them.

"Thank you," Winnie mumbled, nodding to the woman. A smile was returned her way before the flourish of her hand brought the two other elves forward. Suddenly, her shoulders were being tugged, and her head scrubbed with vigor. She winced as soap ran down her face, but laughed slightly when one commented about the smell.

"A dress will be brought to your room—"

"My room?"

The tall elf laughed softly before nodding. "Yes. You will not dwell in the same sleeping area as the dwarves during your stay. That is not proper."

_I'm not exactly proper either. I mean, what am I now? A princess?_

In ten minutes time, her head felt thirty times lighter and the water around her was thirty times darker. She had been scrubbed clean, and her hair (once a greasy tangled mess) now rivaled the length and sheen of the fair skinned elf. Winnie slipped into a robe and smiled, content with her state of cleanliness for the moment.

"Now, hurry along, child. We must put you in your dress. Dinner is almost ready."

She followed quietly, and down the hall the pale elf opened a set of double doors, waving in servants. They carried a box, and inside lay a simple pastel blue gown. And though by elfish standard it was considered shabby, Winnie thought it the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long while. The sleeves were tight fitting along with the bodice with lace adorning the edges and shoulders. The silk bottom flowed over her feet and she smiled. The servants aided her in slipping it on, and once the bodice was tied snugly, her hair was being tugged at once more.

Elfish chatter erupted from the two servants and giggles followed. The taller elf spoke softly, her eyes shining with amusement.

"They wish to do something with your hair. They wish for you to impress that dwarf who looked at you earlier."

Winnie sputtered. More chatter.

"They say he was asking where you went, calling out."

Winnie flushed, swallowing a smile. The two elves beside her smiled and nodded happily. With a nod, their fingers were laced in her tresses, pulling the hairs into intricate plaits. Once they were done, Winnie was ushered up.

"Dinner has been served. I apologize. You must be hungry, child."

Winnie shrugged, all too happy to protest. "Thank you for the dress and my hair. Really. You've made me very happy. The food is nothing when compared."

"Now, let us go see that dwarf who is so taken with you."

Winnie did not protest.

* * *

Kili choked on his salad.

Every eye of every dwarf landed on him as Winnie wandered in.

_God, that dress seemed to taunt him. That tight, soft dress._

His fork dropped and immediately he stood (as a gentleman should) and pulled the wooden chair out for the woman. Her dark eyes flew to his and she smiled that smile that made his chest grow tight. He chuckled nervously and sat quickly, passing her the salad.

Fili, nudging his brother, whispered a '_nicely done_' before returning to picking at the leafy green in his bowl. Kili coughed, straightening his shoulders and trying not to stare at the beauty beside him.

It was no secret the dwarf had taken a strongly romantic liking to the woman. Winnie had always been close with the brothers, even from when the adventure began. But as they neared and entered Rivendale, Fili noticed the way his brother acted towards her and confronted him in front of the others while she out for firewood.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, leaning close. His breath tickled her neck, and a smile grew across her face. Kili grinned, offering her some of the wine that had been passed about earlier.

"Trying to get me drinking, are you, Kili?" She took it gratefully with a wink.

Many of the older dwarfs laugh at Kili's red face. "Jus' thought ya' like some, Whiney Winnie."

Her laugh, light and soft, met his ears and he recovered with a smile. She just shook her head and drank her wine, teasing him with brushes of sleeves.

The night continued on with the chuckles and jokes of the dwarves, but Kili found himself distracted by the light smell of vanilla and herbs. It was Winnie, he knew, and part of him urged him to kiss the woman right there and then. But he didn't instead he did as though the other dwarves did and stood.

"Alright, boys, let's leave the adults to their map," Bofur grinned, leading the others on to the room they would be sharing.

Kili spotted Winnie, who was waiting back and motioned her on. She looked crushed when a tall elf placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from joining her friends. Kili's hand dropped and he offered a reassuring smile.

"See you in the morning, Lady Winnie."

But he knew he would see her much sooner than that.

* * *

"Lad, you gotta go see her."

"You gotta tell her, Kili!"

"Bloody hell, kid! Now is perfect!"

"She likes you, Kili!" Bofur interjected, tossing a sausage his way, "Jus' go an' sneak int' 'er room!"

"I-I can't!" Kili screeched, launching the stick of meat Bombur's way. The portly dwarf caught it in his mouth. "If... If I'm caught..."

"Then don't get caught, lad!" cried Dwalin, who was conversing with an amused Bilbo.

"Jus' sneak in! Give 'er a bit o' the Kili kiss," snided Ori blowing kisses to imaginary women. Laughter filled the room and Kili could feel his face heat up. "Tell 'er how y'feel!"

Kili huffed, throwing his arms to his sides. "S-She doesn't like _me._"

"Then make 'er!" at this point, Fili was pushing him out the door, chuckling. Kili protested, jabbing his head in the room before sticking on a brave face. "So help m'God. If I am caught... _you boys take the blame._"

"That a' boy!"

The door was slammed in his face.

Kili straightened his shoulders and sighed. Her room was only down the hall, but Kili feared walking into something he couldn't get himself out of. Adrenaline filled his veins, the same hormone that filled his blood when he was being chased by trolls.

He reached the wooden doors and knocked softly, tugging on the knob.

The room was dark when he entered. But he could see her turned over in the queen sized bed, facing the open set of french doors that let the moon leak in. His heart stopped when the door behind him clicked shut, causing the sleeping Winnie to stir.

"... _Kili_?" she whispered, strand of hair falling from her plaits. She sat up, and it was then that he realized she was not wearing anything. He felt his abdomen grow light and hot and a scarlet blush crept into his cheeks.

"S-Sorry. You were sleeping. I didn't m-mean—"

Winnie was standing now, the light purple cotton sheet clutched to her chest as she neared him quickly.

"Is something wrong?!" she was panicked, her eyes frantic, "Are you okay?"

Winnie whined at the sudden chill that pricked at her skin. She had to admit this had been a bit embarrassing, being caught in this state by the handsome dwarf. Tugging the sheett closer around her torso, she froze when Kili swallowed and shook his head. "N-No!"

"... no?"

He was attempting to restrain his wandering eyes.

"H-Here. Let me put some clothes on—" she started.

"... N-No."

Winnie caught her breath.

Kili stepped forward, closing the gap between the two. Winnie shuddered when his fingers brushed against her bare collar bone, sweeping strands of hair away gently. She felt her face grow hot, along with another part of her body she didn't exactly want to mention. Kili's lips sudden met her cheek, landing there with such quickness, she almost didn't notice.

"I... I want to tell you how I feel."

Winnie grinned. "I already know, Kili. Now, kiss me."

"I... I did," he breathed, a smile flitting across his face.

Winnie's eyes rolled in her sockets before she threw herself into the dwarf. His back met the door the second his lips met hers. The kiss was invasive and hungry from each participant. But the second the purple cotton sheet dropped from her torso was when Kili truly began to get hungry. He swung her about, hoisting her up and resting her back against the oak door. She moaned as his lips brushed against soft cleavage and goosebumped skin.

Her fingers clawed at his hair, massaging his scalp with her nails. Kili groaned, burying his face into her shoulder as she rocked her hips. His could feel his breeches growing tighter by the second, but by no means was he going to do what he yearned so bad for.

_That was not how she should be treated, and he was a gentleman!_

But Winnie had other ideas.

"I-I..."

Winnie's breaths slowed and she frowned. "Did... Did I do s-something?"

Kili's lips met hers again, but this time, the kiss was sweet. Gently, he placed her on the marble floor, lacing his fingers through hers.

"You need your sleep, love."

Winnie's gaze faltered and she choked slightly. "But... I don't want to sleep."

Kili frowned. "I-I..."

"I want to sleep with _you._"

And all composure he once had around the woman was gone.

He dragged her to the bed, laying her down on top of the cotton sheets, kissing her the whole way. Her mews and gasps only made him more eager to explore her skin and more eager to kiss her in other places beside her mouth. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he ripped his cloak from his shoulders. Ditching his boots and white shirt, the dwarf grinned sheepishly down at her.

"You are beautiful," he muttered softly, leaning above her. His fingers traced a pattern just below her belly button, and she squirmed. Taking this a good sign, Kili continued on.

He kissed her collarbone, let his tongue sweep further over her breasts and flat stomach, enjoying the sight of her flustered face and disheveled hair. He nipped at her breast, and chuckled as she threw her head back, gasping.

"Excited, are we?" he whispered.

She numbing nodded, her lip caught between her teeth.

His kisses continued farther south and the moment his tongue reached her core, a moan dragged itself from her throat. His hands suddenly tangled themselves in his dark and hair and her legs flew up. Her hips bucked, and Kili smirked.

"S-So help me god..."

* * *

Her head was nestled in his chest and her fingers curled in his hair. She smiled happily, kiss his chin once more.

"I need to join the others... I will be in trouble."

He kissed Kili's nose, nodding.

"We should do that again," she smirked. "I mean, I really do like you."

Kili smiled.

"Get dressed, Whiney Willie."

* * *

**Remember to drop me a line and send some feedback!**


End file.
